


Exploration

by TheSerendipityOfAgastopia



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Spanking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerendipityOfAgastopia/pseuds/TheSerendipityOfAgastopia
Summary: Shu and Haruka are away and the other members of Epsilon have a little fun.
Relationships: Karasuma Reiji/Kurama Tadaomi, Karasuma Reiji/Kurama Tadaomi/Nijo Kanata, Karasuma Reiji/Nijo Kanata, Kurama Tadaomi/Nijo Kanata
Kudos: 10





	Exploration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my wife](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+wife).



> I was promised a kiss if I wrote TadaKanaRei smut so

"We're leaving now, losers." Shu's voice rang as he and Haruka headed for the front door. "I hope you two have fun at Argonavis' concert." I said plainly. Haruka rolled his eyes and grunted in response, but anyone could see the excitement shimmering in his eyes. Just as I closed the door with a click, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. 

"Wow, Reiji! You were so smart to get tickets to that concert! That's the perfect way to keep those two away for a while~!" Kanata's sang with excitement. "Now we have the sharehouse all to ourselves! Isn't that right, Tada-chan?" 

Hearing his name, Tadaomi looked up from his computer with his usual blank smile. "Yes, it seems so. However, it was you who hid our tickets, Kanata." 

"What is this now?" I looked down at my boyfriend with a stern glare. "I thought you said you lost those tickets." 

"Aha, well, you know how it is!" Kanata took a step back and grinned. "It's true that I did lose them at first, but I found them later and decided that having some alone time would be more fun than a silly concert! Besides," he waved his pointer finger at me as if I were a child, "it isn't like you'll be able to punish me in a way I won't like!"

"Kinky bastard..." I sighed. 

"Actually," Tadaomi tapped his chin in thought, "I could think of a few things you wouldn't like, Kanata."

"Huh? What are you talking about, silly? I'm sure anything from either of you would be arousing no matter what!"

"Does that include being isolated from your brother?" I piped up, getting a feel for what Tadaomi was going for.

"He already tries to run from me enough as it is. That won't change a lot."

"Oh, I wasn't thinking of that." Tadaomi stared at Kanata. "I was thinking of something that would bring physical discomfort, similar to how parents will spank their child when they do something bad."

"Tadaomi no--" Before I could say anything else, Kanata cut me off and his face twisted into a mischievous grin.

"So... You're saying that you're going to spank me for hiding the tickets?"

Tadaomi took a minute to think before carefully speaking. "That method is normally used for children, so I'm unsure of how well it would work for adults like us. Though, it might be interesting to try..." Closing his computer, Tadaomi stood up and swiftly grabbed Kanata from the side. He pulled Kanta, who gave me a thumbs up and a cheesy smile, by his shirt and nonchalantly walked over to a table. I watched in amazement at how oddly graceful Tadaomi was as he bent his victim over and pressed his face against the cool wood with one of his hands. The other was raised above his head, and before I could blink, I heard a loud "SLAP!" as it made contact with Kanata's ass. My eyes widen and my face flushed a bit as I noticed both of their expressions. Tadaomi didn't change much, but his blank expression seemed to be much more intimidating than before. Kanata, on the other hand, was clearly enjoying himself. He bit his lip in an obvious attempt to hold back a noise. All of a sudden, Tadaomi's hand wooshed back down. This time, Kanata was off guard. He flinched and released a shocked moan, which sent a shiver down my own spine. 

I adjusted my tie and cleared my throat awkwardly before speaking. "You know, a belt will hurt more than your hand, Tadaomi."

Tadaomi stood there for a few seconds. "Do you think that's a justified punishment for hiding those tickets?" He said as he began to undo his belt. A slight smirk flashed across my face as the image of Kanata with a pained expression was planted into my brain. "You know, I think it is."

"Reiji~" Kanata chuckled, "I see you're enjoying this too! Why don't you hit me next?" He wiggled his ass seductively. Giving in to the temptation, I briskly walked to the table and gently traced his spine, causing him to twitch and whimper softly. Tadaomi looked at me with confusion, then of realization. His expression didn't change, but we all knew that we were thinking the same thing. Taking Tadaomi's belt, I snapped it a few times just to see my submissive's reaction. Kanata rubbed his legs together eagerly, which was enough for me. I raised the belt to my shoulder, only to be stopped by Tadaomi's strong grip.

"Tadaomi? What is it?" I tried to read his face, but everything made sense once he gripped the belt loops of Kanata's jeans.

"May I?" Tadaomi's cool voice was enough to decrease the temperature of the entire sharehouse. Kanata shivered and nodded. Without hesitation, Tadaomi pulled Kanata's underwear down with his jeans, revealing his bare ass. I couldn't help but look. It wasn't particularly large, but it was enough to where it could easily be gripped. Once Tadaomi stepped back, I gently brushed the belt against the back of Kanata's legs. He whined and wordlessly begged me to hit him, but I decided to continue teasing him instead. As i continued to play with my sensitive him, Tadaomi began walking his fingers up and down our lover's back, tracing and mapping out his light muscle. I could see the emotionless man carefully watching Kanata's facial expressions with interest and an almost analytical look in his eyes. A part of me wished he was looking at me like that right now. 

"Reiji.." Kanata whined, pulling me away from my distraction. 

"Yes?"

"Mng.." The green-haired man groaned and moved his hips. "C-come on..."

"Come on with what?"

"Just hit me already!" 

I chuckled at his desperation and laid the belt next to him on the table. "You're not in the place to demand for things right now. Honestly, I find it to be quite rude when you talk to me like that." 

"Please.." My toy asked; his voice was barely above a whisper. 

"Please what?"

"P-please hit me..." He squirmed impatiently. I looked over to Tadaomi, who gave me a nod. Raising the belt, I paused for a few seconds to build suspense, then drove the leather end onto his ass. A crisp sound erupted from the belt as it left behind a bright red mark on top of Tadaomi's previous hand-shaped ones. Kanata let out a loud whine and curled his hands into fists. After giving him some time to catch his breath, I gave him two more lashes in a row. "F-fuck!" Kanata cried. Getting into a rhythm quickly, I continued to strike him four more times. Then five. Then ten. The number kept increasing as my steady rhythm of spankings increased in intensity. I left marks on his ass, legs, and back, some of them were in a satisfying square-ish shape when I used the metal clasp of the belt. 

"Reiji, stop." Tadaomi spoke up and pointed at Kanata. "Look at him." 

I observed the mess of a man with a satisfied smile. "His legs are shaking. So what?" 

Tadaomi shook his head. "No, I meant that he's very close to reaching his climax." Upon hearing that, Kanata let out a desperate whine. He knew very well what was coming next. 

"Thanks for point that out. It would be a shame to have to clean that up." 

"Should we move somewhere else?" Tadaomi asked. "The bedsheets would be easier to clean." 

I nodded in agreement. "Kanata, do you think you can walk?" 

"N-no..." He moaned. Tadaomi gently picked Kanata up and we both walked into our keyboardist's bedroom. After gently laying our hot and bothered plaything down onto the soft bed, Tadaomi dug through his closet and pulled out a small cardboard box. I already knew that this was his box of various kinds of rope that Shu once had when I tried introducing him to macrame, but of course, he quickly lost interest and tried to throw it away. Thankfully, Tadaomi asked to have the box. At first, he just wanted it to try and understand why the hobby was so undesirable to Shu, but the methodical process of making rope textiles was actually something he seemed to enjoy and he quickly became really good at tying knots, something that came in handy during our moments alone. I watched with satisfaction as he began tying Kanata's ankles to the bottom bedposts while I carefully removed his shirt, as well as my own, before Tadaomi could also tie his wrists. I took a step back to admire our rigger's work; the knots were simple, yet visibly sturdy. 

Seeing that everyone else was at least halfway nude, Tadaomi began tugging at his shirt and pulling it upwards, revealing his thin frame.

"Please, allow me." I said as I gently grasped his hands. He nodded and raised his arms, granting me permission to undress him. After his clothes were removed, Tadaomi kissed me ran his hands down my sides, then gently caressed my crotch while rubbing the zipper of my jeans with his thumb. I let out a soft, almost inaudible moan, as he kneeled and pulled my boxers down to my ankles along with my pants. I kicked them off to the end of the room and pulled Tadaomi into my lap, kissing him gently. As expected, Tadaomi was the one to deepen our kisses until it was just a mess of panting and a rigorous dance of tongues. Pulling away to catch my breath, I reflected on how my partner's stamina never ceased to amaze me. Tadaomi was always able to last longer than both Kanata and I combined. It always made me really glad that we invested in various toys to use on him. I think that without them, we would never be able to get him anywhere near as exhausted as he makes us. Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted by Kanata's insistent whining. 

"C-come on! Are you two really going to leave me out?" He wriggled against his restraints to no avail. Tadaomi took no hesitation to appease our rope bunny as he positioned me to be in the middle of my two lovers. Needless to say, I was in heaven. Tadaomi laid on top of me and resumed our rough make out session while simultaneously grinding against Kanata's eager member. The gasps and moans of all three of us turned me on greatly to the point where I started losing control of my own body and my eyes struggled to stay open. 

"Sit up." I heard Tadaomi's smooth voice say. I opened my eyes as did as I was told. The slim, silver-haired man reached for his cardboard box and pulled a bottle of lube out. He poured a generous amount onto Kanata and gently stroked his throbbing cock. I could feel Kanata's moan vibrating through my own body as Tadaomi slowly sat down and adjusted himself comfortably. He pulled me close to him and began rubbing my own dick as he slowly rose his hips up and down. I gripped Tadaomi's back and bit down on his neck to keep myself quiet. This, however, only caused Tadaomi to go faster and rougher on both of us. I couldn't hold back anymore and let out my own soft gasps and moans that complimented Kanata's loud ones. Tadaomi's handjob became a little sloppy as Kanata bucked his hips. He was clearly getting close. 

"A-ah! Oh g-god!" His cries only added to the overwhelming pleasure. "P-please... Please let me cum!" 

"Mmn, he's already a-asking so nicely." Tadaomi's voice shook as his ass was being mercilessly pounded. "Should I let him, Reiji?" 

I nodded lazily in response, being too overwhelmed to speak. 

"Very well then. Now, should I let you?" I felt my lover's hand firmly hold my dick as his cold voice demanded an answer.

Finding the words in my clouded mind was a struggle, but I was able to make a coherent sentence with enough effort. "Y-yes please. I would g-greatly appreciate that." I waited in the thick suspense of the moment for what felt like minutes before I felt Tadaomi's hand move again. It wasn't long before Kanata's moans almost turned into shouts of desperation as he was getting closer and closer to his climax. I felt like I would burst with pleasure at any given moment as well. 

"A-ah..!" I felt Tadaomi arc his back and Kanata's body relax as he released a load into him. He quickly finished me off as well, causing a rush of pleasure to fill every bit of my body. After sliding off of Kanata and untying him, Tadaomi laid in the middle of our two tired bodies and listened to our panting try to calm down in to steady breaths. 

"Tada... Wouldn't you like some fun too?" Kanata mumbled. 

"Hmm, I had plenty of fun with both of you," he said, "I figured I would rather have you two rest and have energy to please me later anyways." 

I smiled and chuckled lightly. "I figured as much." Kanata and I wrapped our arms around the three of us and cherished the gentle moment as we all slowly dozed off in the comfort of each other's warmth 


End file.
